Reculer pour mieux sauter
by Linaelle
Summary: Depuis quelques jours, Sanji repousse fermement Zoro. Celui-ci comprend que ce n'est pas avec ses tentatives ô combien subtiles qu'il pourra de nouveau se rapprocher du cuistot. Il va peut-être devoir prendre davantage son temps mais, après tout, ce n'est que reculer... pour mieux le sauter. ZoSan.


_Petit OS pour Lisen ! ^^ Il aura mis du temps à venir mais il est bien là ! Cadeau ! :)_

_Alors, tu l'as demandé tout mielleux... Et je le voulais léger... mais j'avoue, à l'écriture, c'est pas parti tout à fait comme prévu dans le scénario initial ! xD J'espère que ça te plaira quand même !_

_Et puis, un grand merci à Elowlie ! Sans elle, cet OS n'aurait jamais vu le jour... car les idées viennent toujours de quelque part ! ;)_

_J'en profite aussi pour remercier Wallace, un anonyme qui me laisse d'adorables petites reviews ! En espérant que tu passes par là ! ^^_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture ! _

* * *

**Reculer pour mieux sauter**

« Non, c'est non, enfoiré de connard de saloperie de bretteur de mes deux ! »

Pour la troisième fois de la journée, ce satané cuistot me repoussa avant de me jeter un regard des plus noirs, l'air de dire : la moindre main au cul et tu peux lui faire tes adieux. Sauf que c'était justement ce petit cul que je venais chercher et m'en passer ne serait-ce qu'une heure de plus n'était absolument pas envisageable.

Cela faisait quelques semaines déjà que je m'en occupais régulièrement et je n'avais pas prévu que ça s'arrête de sitôt. Pourtant, depuis plusieurs jours, le cook rejetait chacune de mes tentatives. D'habitude, il suffisait de le chauffer un peu et il changeait d'avis mais cette fois, rien à faire. Et plusieurs jours, c'est affreusement long.

Avec une gonzesse, j'aurais compris le message mais un cook, en principe, ça n'a pas ses règles… Et même s'il avait pas besoin d'avoir mal au bide pour faire chier le monde de façon périodique, son cycle à lui tenait plus de l'heure que du mois… Bref, il fallait que je sache pourquoi il avait brusquement changé d'avis, histoire qu'il en change encore. Alors je m'adossai pas loin et tentai ma chance.

« T'en as déjà marre ? »

Ses mains relâchèrent l'assiette qu'elles tenaient dans l'eau savonneuse. Il se retourna ensuite vers moi, visiblement prêt à débiter tout ce qui semblait vouloir atteindre son cerveau.

« Parce que toi, t'en as pas marre ? Baiser dans la cuisine, baiser dans le dortoir, baiser dans la vigie… »

Je coupai sa liste pourtant pas si désagréable.

« Quoi ? T'as trouvé un autre endroit ? Tu t'es enfin motivé pour la chambre des filles ? »

Il me lança un regard méprisant avant de replonger le nez dans la mousse.

« Tu comprends vraiment rien…

- Si t'en parles pas, comment veux-tu que j'pige ce que t'as dans l'crâne ? »

Mais seul un silence blasé accueillit ma remarque. Terminant d'essuyer son assiette, il la posa sur le rebord et se dirigea vers la sortie. Il ne comptait quand même pas mettre fin à la conversation, comme ça ?

S'arrêtant sur le pas de la porte, il m'accorda un regard las et lâcha sur un ton fatigué :

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fallu que ce soit toi… »

Et la porte se referma sur ses aveux.

* * *

Cinq semaines, deux jours, dix-huit heures. Depuis la première fois. Depuis notre première fois. Comme ça, à l'arrache, sur un coin de table. Sans mot, sans problème, sans sentiment. Et noyée dans beaucoup d'alcool. Une première fois absolument pas rêvée et pourtant tellement désirée…

Et il y en avait eu d'autres depuis. Toujours pareilles. Comme ça, en passant, en silence, en urgence. Alors que l'alcool n'y était plus pour rien. Ces conneries venaient bien de lui, non, de nous. Il y en avait eu beaucoup d'autres, beaucoup trop. Toujours attendues, toujours regrettées.

Cinq semaines, deux jours, dix-huit heures. Depuis que je guettais le moindre geste, le moindre signe qui puisse me prouver que tout ça, c'était pas juste… comme ça. Et trop de temps passé à s'accrocher à des espoirs vains. Ça viendra… mais ça ne venait jamais. C'est seulement avec moi… parce que je lui convenais. Est-ce que ça a un intérêt de juste convenir ?

Et mon cœur qui jouait aux montagnes russes. Toujours plus haut, quand ses lèvres venaient chercher les miennes. Plus bas, quand ses mains glissaient inlassablement vers ce qu'il l'intéressait vraiment. Plus haut, dans l'illusion d'être aimé, quand il me pénétrait sans ménagement. Toujours plus bas, dans la réalité de son indifférence, quand bien vidé il m'abandonnait sur place. Elles étaient à chier ces montagnes russes. Avec cette descente qui ne faisait pas vraiment peur. Seulement mal. Comme ça.

Cinq semaines, deux jours, dix-huit heures. Le temps qu'il m'avait fallu pour me faire une raison. Zoro n'était pas prêt à me donner davantage, alors que j'en avais tant besoin. D'y croire. Mais j'étais juste un jeu, pimenté à souhait, dont il ne se lassait pas encore, mais un jeu. Enfoiré de bretteur.

Et j'avais décidé d'arrêter. Chacune de ses tentatives réveillait en moi des espoirs peut-être maigres mais bien présents. Je tentais de les écraser en le repoussant, m'efforçant de croire que la douleur s'atténuerait avec le temps. Malheureusement, si mes refus devenaient habituels, ils étaient le genre d'habitude qui vous pèse toujours plus à chaque fois, attaquant mes convictions, brisant mes efforts. J'avais parfois tenté d'arrêter la clope, mais arrêter le marimo… c'était pas comparable.

Si seulement il n'était pas un imbécile sans cervelle, incapable de sentiments, ça aurait pu être tellement différent… Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce soit lui ? Juste… comme ça.

* * *

Je fixai la porte close, comme un con, réalisant la portée de ses mots. _Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fallu que ce soit toi..._ Ça n'y ressemblait pas vraiment, comme ça, mais jamais le cook n'avait été aussi proche… d'une sorte de déclaration.

Alors il n'y avait qu'avec moi qu'il partageait ses moments d'intimité. Pour lui, il y avait bien un quelque chose de différent entre nous. Un genre de sentiment… Peut-être un peu plus fort, peut-être un peu plus…

Je sentis une stupide chaleur envahir mon visage et me dirigeai précipitamment vers l'évier pour m'asperger d'eau. Les choses ne devaient pas tourner de cette manière. Surtout pas. J'avais toujours fermé ma gueule à ce sujet pour éviter qu'il dise « oui », pour éviter que ça tourne beaucoup trop bien et pour éviter que ça s'arrête, comme ça. Car ça finirait forcément par s'arrêter.

Si j'étais sûr qu'il me repousserait, je n'aurais pas hésité un seul instant. Un « je ne veux pas » est tellement plus facile à supporter qu'un « je ne veux plus »…

Mais voilà, ça pouvait pas être aussi simple. Surtout avec lui. Et on n'avait rien commencé que je goûtais déjà un peu à ce « je ne veux plus ». Déjà des rejets… _Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fallu que ce soit toi…_ Déjà des regrets…

Merde, pourquoi est-ce qu'on avait commencé à baiser ? Pourquoi on avait tout foutu en l'air sans profiter de rien d'autre que de sensations ? Et pourquoi son refus me faisait-il moins mal que ce putain d'espoir que je n'arrivais déjà plus à restreindre ?

* * *

L'air frais de la soirée caressait agréablement les visages rassemblés sur le pont, pour un petit moment ensemble, tous ensemble. Les notes s'égrenaient, les chants et les rires s'élevaient, emportant au loin les problèmes. Je recrachai une bouffée de cigarette. J'en aurais presque oublié cet abruti… Presque pas… Pas du tout. Putain ce que ça prenait la tête.

Il avait eu l'idée affreusement pénible de s'échouer juste à côté de moi et je le regardais distraitement. Visiblement, il n'avait pas dû entendre mes derniers mots en sortant de la cuisine car son comportement n'avait absolument pas changé. Indifférent, il enchaînait les bouteilles de rhum, blaguait avec les autres, grognait à une énième moquerie sur son sens de l'orientation, se renfrognait devant les rires et enchaînait à nouveau les bouteilles de rhum. Un gosse avec des manières de brute ou une brute avec des réactions de gosse, peut-être. Quoiqu'il en soit, j'avais vraiment des goûts de chiotte.

Il décroisa les jambes pour en étendre une devant lui et replier l'autre contre son torse. Son sourire ironique n'avait pas tardé à revenir et ses yeux noirs que l'alcool commençait à éclairer d'un reflet de folie douce, caressaient la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, semblant lui plaire. Il gratta l'arrière de sa nuque. Il avala une nouvelle gorgée, reposant la bouteille près de lui.

Ce que j'aurais pu faire en cet instant pour le violer sur place… Profiter de ces lèvres bien trop seules une fois débarrassées de ce goulot ignorant de sa chance, de ce corps bien trop proche du mien pour ne pas être un effroyable appel à la luxure et de sa main glissant tendrement sur la mienn… Et de sa… Et de…

Il… Il faisait quoi là ? Et c'était quoi ces putains de battements dans ma poitrine ? On couchait ensemble, merde, un petit geste comme celui-là ne pouvait pas… ne pouvait pas… Oui, enfin inutile de nier l'évidence. Ça me faisait un effet de taré. Taré comme lui. Enfoiré de connard de bretteur de mes deux. Il fallait qu'il arrête de se payer ma tête… En même temps, je pourrais juste enlever ma main… je pourrais… je pourrais, ouais… Il suffirait de la retirer doucement, sans que personne ne remarque et… et puis merde.

Je tentai de me calmer et d'évacuer les rougeurs qui avaient évidemment dû envahir mes joues, mais je ne bougeais pas. Autant profiter de ses tentatives désespérées de reconquérir mon cul. Ça ferait mal, mais ça ferait mal plus tard, et ça lui ferait peut-être mal à lui aussi. C'était malsain comme façon de penser, mais sans aucun doute mérité.

Ses doigts s'agrippèrent aux miens, estimant qu'ils m'avaient laissé assez de temps pour m'enfuir si je l'avais voulu, et son pouce caressa distraitement ma peau. C'était… mignon ? Plus choquant encore, ça avait l'air… sincère ? Je ne pensais vraiment pas que le marimo avait des talents d'acteur dans le rôle du tendre amant.

Mes doutes évidents quant au mobile de ses gestes n'empêchèrent pas à une vague de chaleur d'inonder mon corps et je descendis d'un trait mon propre verre, ce qui n'aida finalement en rien la température à s'abaisser. Je me rendis alors brusquement compte que ma jambe s'agitait nerveusement depuis… depuis un bon moment sans doute. Ce détail ne sembla pas échapper non plus au bretteur dont la main quitta la mienne, pour la poser doucement sur ma cuisse qui se calma instantanément… au contraire du bordel qui s'accentua dans mon crâne.

Pourquoi mon corps répondait-il instinctivement au sien ? Pourquoi le voir agir ainsi aux yeux de tous répandait en moi une euphorie amère ? Mais pourquoi allait-il jusque là ? Est-ce qu'il s'en foutait que tout le monde soit au courant pour son plan cul, du moment qu'il puisse retrouver un trou pour la fin de soirée ?

Comme si ça ne suffisait pas, son corps bascula et il s'allongea, sa tête rejoignant sa main sur ma cuisse. Il soupira de satisfaction et ferma résolument les yeux devant les regards qui ne pouvaient définitivement plus ignorer la scène.

« Heu… ma… marimo ?

- 'fatigué… »

Il gigota, raffermissant sa prise, confirmant mes suppositions : il ne bougerait pas de là et comptait bien piquer un somme. Jamais il n'était resté dormir près de moi quand nous le faisions, alors qu'il se traînait systématiquement et péniblement vers le coin le plus proche où il pourrait poser son cul pour une sieste… Sa façon à lui de dire qu'il n'y avait rien de plus entre nous. Il devait vraiment être en manque pour tenter ce genre de choses.

Le pire, c'est que ça fonctionnait. Je me retins de glisser mes doigts dans ses cheveux, me contentant de repousser une déferlante de sentiments au loin. Celle-ci prit pourtant le dessus et une fierté lamentable et fausse s'empara de moi. La fierté d'appartenir l'un à l'autre. Et mes doigts glissèrent finalement dans ses cheveux, arrachant un timide sourire à son sommeil. Combien de fois en avais-je rêvé ? La scène était juste… parfaite… parfaitement niaise aussi… mais parfaite. Enfin, presque. Presque pas. Pas du tout. Il me manquait l'essentiel : sa putain de sincérité. Et ça faisait mal. Déjà. Encore.

Je gardai les yeux grands ouverts, les forçant à retenir des sentiments qui débordaient, et le repoussai enfin, me relevant le plus naturellement possible dans l'état dans lequel j'étais… Je ne devais pas faire illusion pour grand monde. Le marimo, l'esprit embrumé, me jeta un regard incertain que j'esquivai.

« Besoin d'fumer, articulai-je péniblement. »

Je me détournai sans lui laisser le temps de réagir et filai à l'arrière du navire, loin d'eux, de lui et de ce bonheur illusoire. Comment ce salaud pouvait-il à ce point jouer avec moi ?

J'agrippai sauvagement le bastingage, fermai les yeux à m'en broyer les paupières, laissant finalement échapper une maudite larme qu'il ne méritait pas. Mon souffle saccadé peinait à retenir des gémissements douloureux dont je ne reconnaissais pas l'écho. Et… Ouais, ça faisait mal. Juste mal. Vraiment mal.

Je jetai un œil aux flots noirs qui s'agitaient plus bas. Ah. Ah. J'étais pas désespéré à ce point. J'étais pas… Je glissai à terre et me recroquevillai contre la rambarde. Pourquoi est-ce tout lâchait comme ça ? Juste pour… Juste pour… lui. Alors que j'avais tellement de choses à côté. Penser à autre chose. Autre chose. Pas à lui. À lui. Un nouveau frisson me secoua. Pourquoi il y en avait que pour lui, tout le temps ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'étais aussi con de pas voir le reste ? De pas voir ce putain de bonheur qui… Je te déteste. Je… Merde… Tu fais vraiment trop… chier… Tu… Zoro… Ça m'épuise… d'avoir besoin de toi…

Ma respiration se calma doucement alors que les larmes coulaient à présent sans retenue, me vidant de mes pensées, laissant un grand vide à la place. Un vide qu'il faudrait penser à remplir d'autre chose… Un vide appelé solitude. Un dernier sursaut saccada mon souffle avant de s'apaiser tout à fait et de retomber dans le silence. Un silence fatigué. Il vaudrait mieux que je dorme maintenant.

J'essuyai mon visage du revers de la manche et me relevai doucement, allumant ma dernière clope de la journée, quand des pas doux s'approchèrent de moi.

« Ça va, Sanji ? »

Je sentis dans l'hésitation de la voix de ma précieuse navigatrice, sa désagréable impression de poser une question stupide. Question con, oui, mais quelle autre pouvait-elle poser ? Et c'était franchement mieux que rien.

« Ça va…

- C'est pas évident avec Zoro, n'est-ce pas ?

- En fait, il… Il comprend rien.

- Vous n'avez peut-être pas la même vision du couple, tenta-t-elle timidement.

- Ça serait encore trop beau. Je crois plutôt que j'en ai une et qu'il n'en a même pas.

- Et tu vas faire quoi ?

- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire, sérieusement…

- Non, je veux dire, il t'a franchement allumé ce soir, tu vas le repousser ou… tu vas accepter ? »

Accepter quoi ? Une partie de jambes en l'air en récompense de ses sincères moqueries ?

« … Non… Je ne veux pas… Je ne… veux plus. »

Un bruit sourd nous interrompit. Je me retournai brusquement et mon regard tomba sur une bouteille roulant sur le pont, y répandant son liquide ambré, ne laissant aucun doute sur son propriétaire. Au moins, les choses étaient claires et, avec un peu de chance, il arrêterait ses tentatives.

Effectivement, derrière le cadavre, le marimo. Le visage fermé. Et dans ses yeux, la douleur. Le genre de sentiment qu'on ne s'amuse pas à inventer. Alors… il…

* * *

J'avais raison. Depuis le début. C'était une connerie et j'avais pas eu le temps d'aller au bout que j'en payais déjà les conséquences. Je les connaissais et ça m'avait pas empêché d'y foncer tête baissée. Il l'avait dit. _Je ne veux plus._ Et même pas à moi. Se confiant à elle. En toute honnêteté. Sans doute possible…

J'avais lâché la bouteille, comme un con. Je pensais pas que ça viendrait si vite, comme ça. Si seulement elle s'était brisée par terre. Pour… je sais pas… pour pas rouler sur le pont, aussi inutile et lamentable que moi… pour pas en foutre partout, tout doucement, ridicule, sans intérêt, sans importance. Au moins, pour montrer que… que c'est pas rien, que ça fait mal, que c'est pas juste… comme ça. On ramasse et on en parle plus.

Et il m'a vu. Et il a ramassé la bouteille. Je voulais pas qu'on oublie tout comme ça. Alors je me suis barré. Et c'était peut-être encore plus con.

Il m'a rattrapé quand je suis arrivé dans la cuisine. Je sais pas pourquoi je suis allé là-bas, là où tout a commencé, comme ça, à l'arrache, sur un coin de table. Sans mot, sans problème, sans sentiment. Notre première fois. Absolument pas rêvée et pourtant tellement désirée. Il y a cinq semaines et… j'sais plus… deux jours, trois peut-être… Le temps qu'il m'a fallu pour y croire enfin, le temps qu'il lui a fallu pour s'en lasser. Finalement, c'était le meilleur endroit pour tout arrêter. Tout arrêter…

Je jetai un coup d'œil à ses couteaux alignés au dessus de l'établi. Ah. Ah. J'étais pas désespéré à ce point. J'étais pas…

* * *

J'avais fermé la porte sur nous, tandis que le marimo errait dans la pièce. Je me retrouvais dans ses gestes, dans ses regards… Le marimo était aussi perdu que moi, il y a quelques instants… D'habitude, ça aurait été plutôt rassurant. Pas cette fois.

« Arrête de loucher sur mes couteaux ! J'te signale que t'en as des plus grands à la ceinture !

- Et pas qu'des couteaux… avait-il répliqué sans réfléchir.

- Abruti, avais-je continué, doucement. »

Et c'est là qu'on s'est trouvés cons. Tous les deux. Debout. Au milieu de la cuisine. Sans rien pouvoir dire.

« Alors t'en avais vraiment marre, avait-il fini par lâcher.

- C'est pas c'que tu crois.

- « Je ne veux plus », ça peut pas être plus clair, insista-t-il amèrement.

- J'ai pu changer d'avis…

- En si peu de temps ?

- La situation était pas la même…

- Parce que t'avais oublié ce que ça pourrait m'faire ? Abruti d'cuistot…

- Je pensais pas que ça te ferait quelque chose…

- T'as raison et coupe-moi les bras aussi pour voir si ça m'fait rien ! Et qu'est-ce que ça change que ça me fasse quelque chose ou pas ? Ça change rien à tes envies… Tu vas pas te laisser baiser, juste parce que ça m'fait chier de plus pouvoir le faire.

- Effectivement, ça change rien à mes envies et j'ai tout sauf envie de me laisser baiser par un mec que ça fait chier de plus pouvoir le faire.

- Donc, c'est bien c'que j'disais, les choses sont claires.

- Par contre… Si c'est autre chose qui te fait chier…

- Ta bouffe, fatalement.

- Mais ta gueule ! Tu comprends rien ! Comment je peux trouver quelque chose à un type comme toi, sérieusement ? »

Un silence accueillit ma réplique et je sentis une chaleur s'emparer de mon visage.

« Là, t'es censé me répondre…

- Tu m'as pourtant dit d'la fermer…

- Depuis quand tu obéis à ça…

- … Je crois aussi que j'ai trouvé quelque chose à un type comme toi. »

Un nouveau silence.

« Putain, c'est pas toi qu'es censé faire quelque chose, maintenant ? reprit-il.

- Pas quand la déclaration est aussi foireuse !

- C'est la même que la tienne !

- Mais moi, c'était pas volontaire !

- Et ça change quoi ?

- Ça change que t'aurais pu faire un effort !

- Mais tu m'emmerdes !

- Toi aussi, tu m'emmerdes ! »

Un troisième silence, mais déserté de toute gêne. Un demi-sourire étira ses lèvres et il s'approcha de moi sans un mot. Doucement, il glissa ses doigts sur ma joue et unit nos lèvres. Je m'empressai de répondre au baiser et ses bras refermèrent sur moi son étreinte. Nous avions fermé les yeux, profitant pour la première fois de ce que nos gestes voulaient dire, au-delà de ce qu'ils avaient pu être. Tendresse, douceur, am… Ses doigt s'immiscèrent dans mon pantalon et je me détachai de lui, dépité.

« Tu veux tout gâcher en baisant maintenant, sur un coin de table ?

- Je veux pas baiser, Cook… J'ai envie de toi… Après si tu veux l'faire sur la table, c'est pas un problème… »

Et il me souleva en direction de notre seconde première fois…

On avait pas la même vision du couple ? Pas la même vision du sexe, oui… Et à cause de ça, on avait vraiment tout merdé. On avait commencé par la fin. On avait dû reculer pour tout recommencer et pourtant en revenir au même point. Enfin, faire l'amour, comme ça, c'était toujours mieux que sauter… ou mieux sauter… sans doute. Enfoiré de bretteur.

* * *

_Et voilà ! ... Comment ça, démarrer et finir sur de la vulgarité, c'est pas top pour un OS tout gentil tout mignon ? ... Merde, c'était donc ça... J'espère que ça aura quand même été ! ^^_

_Un petit commentaire, peut-être ? :)_


End file.
